Invierno
by roboticmixie
Summary: En Invierno el recuerdo se hacía más fuerte. Por esas fechas, acompañando al frío, su pequeña Nastia volvía prácticamente a la vida. Y podía ver a su pequeña princesa con total claridad. [Rusia x Anastasia] [One-shot]


**Hallo!**

**¡Este fic es un regalito para Russian Psycho 3 por su cumpleaños! Aunque su cumpleaños fue hace dos meses, pero como soy así de guay me he tirado la misma vida para escribir una mierdicosa cortita -Aplausos-**

**Aún así, es lo más serio que he publicado en esta nuestra página web (teniendo en cuenta que sólo he publicado un fic, no puede decirse que sea gran cosa) y como siempre he estado haciendo triquiñuelas con mi estilo de escritura para intentar adaptarlo un poco a ámbitos más formales.**

**Tengo que agradecerle 1374642742 millones de veces a mi Vati (riona. ) que con su infinita paciencia y su amor de padre me ha ayudado a que esto que estáis a punto de leer sea lo que es, y no una masa de conceptos raros y fallos. ¡Gracias, papá!**

**Y mando también un besito desde aquí a mis chicas del manicomio, que aguantan mis ataques de histeria y mi pesadez natural.**

**Dicho esto, decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, que es un texto hecho sin ánimo de lucro y que tengo antojo de aceitunas.**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado, no había día en el que no le dedicara un pensamiento. Pequeños detalles en su rutina le recordaban a ella constantemente, y le sacaban una sonrisa. Y aunque fuera una sonrisa triste, y aunque algo en su interior le doliera, no le molestaba. Le ayudaban a notarla un poquito más cerca, y a sentir que su pequeña princesa no se había ido del todo. Que aún tenía a su lado a Anastasia.

Sin embargo, en Invierno el recuerdo se hacía más fuerte. Y con ello, más doloroso. Ya no solo la recordaba al pasar la mirada por la bandeja que solía estar llena de sus caramelos favoritos, o al cruzar delante la puerta de su habitación, que en vano había intentado mantener tal y como había estado, pero que se sentía vacía sin el ruido de las risas que antaño la habían llenado.

Por esas fechas, acompañando al frío, su pequeña Nastia volvía prácticamente a la vida. Y la veía con total claridad, con los bajos del vestido deshilachados de tanto corretear por el jardín, intentando convencer a las cocineras de que le dieran algún dulce.

Siempre se acercaba a él, esforzándose en poner su mejor cara de niña buena, pese a que en sus ojos se vislumbraba una chispa traviesa que no pasaba desapercibido al ruso, Mientras, con las manos tras la espalda, le decía con voz dulce:

Vanya... ¿Tú le pedirías a Anushka un bombón por mí?

Entonces él esbozaba una sonrisa y se disponía a replicarle que eso no era lo que marcaba el protocolo, aunque sabía que acabaría cogiéndole el bombón de cualquiera de las maneras.

Pero, entonces, volvía a la realidad de golpe. Y recordaba que todo aquello no eran más que juegos de su mente, que nada de aquello era real, que su pequeña se había ido para no volver.

Que, por muy cercana que le pareciera, ella era inalcanzable.

No eran escasas las ocasiones en las que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Por suerte él, el gran maestro de las sonrisas falsas, era experto en disimularlo.

Miraba de reojo a los guardias, vigilando si alguno se había percatado, les saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza y tan pronto como estaba fuera de su vista, caminaba con paso rápido y firme a otro lugar, sin ni siquiera pensar el cual, queriendo sólo huir de los recuerdos .

Escapar de ellos no era, sin embargo, tarea fácil.

Sentada en una esquina del salón de baile, envuelta en un vaporoso vestido color crema que nada acorde iba con su expresión, ella le miraba de reojo. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y en sus mejillas se podía apreciar los leves surcos de unas lágrimas aún por secar. Sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con las gasas amontonadas a su alrededor.

– Eh, Vanya.- susurraba, esbozando una sonrisa hueca, al darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.- ¿Conoces aquella historia, la de Evelyn Hope?  
Aquel día, Ivan le había contestado con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Da, por supuesto. Es un bonito poema", había dicho. Pero mientras revivía ese momento, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir palabra alguna. Y sin embargo, la contestación de ella seguía siendo la misma.

– Es triste, ¿sabes? Porque murió. Tenía dieciséis años, y murió. Había un chico que la quería, y aunque no se habían visto nunca, la conocía muy bien, ¡mucho más que lo que se conocía ella misma!- En ese punto, Anastasia desviaba la mirada, como si no quisiera que él viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y jugueteaba con un mechón pelirrojo que caía por su frente hasta que, ligeramente sonrojada, seguía hablando.-Y ella también le quería. Se amaban. Se amaban, y murió. Murió, Vanya, murió.

Normalmente, a esas alturas, él se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón destrozado. Sabía cómo continuaba aquello. Y no quería tener que verla de nuevo, rompiendo a llorar, y sollozando sin consuelo por la mala fortuna de aquella pareja. Porque también sabía que, si no era capaz de resistir, cuando se agachara para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y acariciarla con cuidado mientras la dejaba llorar en su pecho, caería de bruces contra la realidad. No podría abrazarla, ni consolarla, porque ella ya no estaba allí. En ese lugar sólo quedaban él y los restos de aquella horrible historia profética.

El recuerdo que más le perseguía siempre era aquel que menos le gustaba. No podía huir de él. Le acosaba allí donde no podía defenderse, donde las sonrisas frías no daban resultado. En sus sueños. El cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana de Anastasia se agrietaba por un costado. La sangre manchaba las gasas del vestido, y se expandía, imparable, a través de cada capa de tela. Se mantenía en pie con dificultad, temblaba, e Ivan la notaba a punto de romperse.

Y sin embargo, seguía frente a él, erguida a duras penas y cubriéndole con los brazos, como si quisiera protegerle de aquellos guardias y de sus armas, que habían acabado con toda su familia. Porque Ivan era, literalmente, lo único que le quedaba. No sabía que él era parte de todo aquello. "Su muerte" le habían dicho los bolcheviques "es totalmente necesaria" .

Y él se había aferrado a aquella afirmación, se había convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto por su patria. Había decidido traicionar a su pequeña antes que traicionar a su nación. Nunca supo con certeza si aquella fue la decisión correcta. Para cuando intentaba reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo siguiente que veía era la bayoneta del último de los guardias atravesando el pecho de Anastasia. La mirada azul y cristalina que buscaba la suya para, segundos después, apagarse. El cuerpo inerte cayendo hacia atrás con un golpe seco, la sangre manchando el suelo, sus botas, los cuerpos de sus familiares.

Su princesa: pequeña, fría y rota.

Entonces era cuando despertaba, sudoroso, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, que se derramaban por su piel blanquecina y helada sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo . Notando cómo su corazón quería salirse de su cuerpo, como si no quisiera soportar la culpa, los remordimientos, el dolor.

Nunca era capaz de dormir de nuevo tras ver aquello. Lo había asumido tras intentarlo las primeras veces, cuando más reciente era y cuando más desesperado estaba. Era un imposible.

Con el tiempo había aprendido lo que debía hacer. Siempre el mismo ritual: sentarse sobre la cama, con la cabeza gacha, y llorar, llorar todo lo que necesitara, aprovechar que podía. Y justo después, ir a visitarla.

Su gran duquesa no tenía tumba. Sus restos no descansaban en ningún lugar, y por ello, nunca supo con certeza a dónde ir a llorarla. Hasta que una de aquellas noches lo descubrió.

No muy lejos del Palacio de Invierno había un campo de girasoles. Anastasia y Alexis acostumbraban a ir allí en las ocasiones en las que el menor no estaba enfermo. Ivan les acompañaba en ocasiones, en parte para evadirse del trabajo, en parte para disfrutar un rato con ellos.

La última vez que fueron, Nastia tenía 17 años recién cumplidos y un elegante aspecto que aparentaba ser más de señorita y menos de chiquilla traviesa. Aún así, había jugado con su hermano del mismo modo que cuando era pequeña, y su risa, cantarina y graciosa, como la de una ardilla, había resonado por todo el campo. Cuando él iba ahí, pese a ser usualmente noche cerrada, la veía con ese mismo aspecto.

Estaba exactamente como aquel día justo antes de que se marcharan: de espaldas a él, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estiraba los brazos, dejando que el aire jugara con su vestido, que lo hiciera bailar como a los girasoles a su paso.

Ivan la observaba. Y sonreía. Sonreía de aquella forma cálida que tan pocos conocían, tan triste y tan sincera. Mientras disfrutaba de la risa de su princesa, que también parecía danzar con la brisa, y agradecía el poderla oír de nuevo, incluso aunque fuera de ese modo.

Al contrario que con los otros, nunca quería que ese recuerdo se acabara. Podría haberse pasado la eternidad reviviendo aquella escena. Algo en su interior le impedía apartar la vista de aquella imagen, como si en el momento en el que dejara de mirarla fuera a desaparecer.

Y, normalmente, así era.

Nunca sabía el motivo, ni por qué en ese preciso instante, pero llegado un momento, notaba la mirada de Nastia puesta sobre él. Le miraba de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa en la que se mezclaban la diversión y la calma. Una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella ya no estaba. Pese a ello, los girasoles seguían bailando al son de los pliegues de su vestido, de su melena rojiza. Un baile para la Gran Duquesa.

Ivan había cogido la costumbre de quedarse allí un poco más de tiempo. No porque esperara que ella volviera, sino para disfrutar de un rato a solas antes de tener que volver al mundo de sonrisas falsas e hipocresía que él mismo había creado.

Después cogía un par de girasoles y se marchaba en completo silencio, aspirando su aroma.

Fue así como los girasoles le acabaron recordado a ella. Llenos de vida, hermosos, brillantes. Al mirarlos no podía evitar verla, tan esplendorosa y feliz como aquel día.

Pero no podía sustituir a su pequeña con flores. Los remordimientos, la culpa, el dolor, todos seguían allí, acechando, esperando el momento adecuado para volver a atacar de nuevo.

Porque el vacío de su pecho no se podía llenar con girasoles, y nada podía evitar que que el invierno volviera, y con él, el frío.

* * *

**¡Hora de aclaraciones!**

**Omg, me ha dado tantos problemas publicar este bicho T^T**

**La referencia a Evelyn Hope es real, y está sacada más-o-menos literalmente de una carta de Anastasia, enviada a un hombre cuyo nombre ahora mismo no encuentro.**

**Este fic a sido escrito en su totalidad oyendo una versión a Piano y Cello de "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perry, asi que si os apetece releerlo con banda sonora, yo os pongo la mía propia.**

**¡Se agradecen los reviews! ¡Tanto críticas como cualquier otra cosa!**

**Muchas gracias por leerme**

**Mix**


End file.
